Such a shaving apparatus is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,225. In this known apparatus the force with which a shaving unit is applied to the skin to be shaved depends on the extent to which a shaving unit is pressed inwards against the action of the resilient element. This force has its maximum value if the shaving unit is pressed completely into the holder. However, it is desirable that the user can vary this maximum force between the shaving unit and the skin to adjust it to his personal preference.